


Fuck the police

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Vimes/Vetinari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry for the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the police

**Author's Note:**

> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/87937404999/i-already-drew-porn-storyboarded-porn-and)

**Author's Note:**

> How do I Vimes


End file.
